The Plane Ride Home
by mysecretlife27
Summary: Amy meets a very special person on the plane ride home to her family, and she is given the gift of courage. What will she do with it? Who will she give it to? Please Read and review!


**Hello, my loves! I decided to write this, because let's face it. We all know that Ramy is gonna happen! So, I'm just drabbling until I have some real RickyxAmy moments to work off of. DISCLAIMER! I don't own The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Trust me. If I did, Ricky and Amy would have been swept up in the throws of passion by the end of season 1...tee- hee. Enjoy.**

_I can't wait to land. It will be so good to see John. And John's father._

Amy thought to herself as the pilot announced that the flight from New York City to LAX was going to land in ten minutes. As much as she hated to admit it, she had missed Ricky. Not as much as she had missed John, but she couldn't wait to see both of them.

The plane landed, and she smiled to herself.

An older woman sitting next to her saw her grinning and said, "Is there someone waiting for you at the gate? A boyfriend perhaps? A pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend."

Amy blushed slightly at this, and answered, "No. No boyfriend. I am just really anxious to see my son. I know what you must be thinking. You're thinking that I'm way too young to have a child, and that I'm what's wrong with today's youth. Right?"

"No. That's not what I was thinking at all. I was about your age when I had my eldest daughter. Of course, times were different then. I had to leave home while I was pregnant. Hardest nine months of my life, but the baby made it worth it." the woman answered with an understanding smile.

"I know what you mean. I went through hell and back while I was pregnant, but now I don't know what I'd do without him." Amy answered.

"Yes. That's just how it goes. I was lucky, though. The father stuck by me through it all. We've been together for 58 years this August. Is your son's father involved?" the woman asked.

"Ricky is very involved with John, but he and I aren't a couple. He's a great father, though. I've truly never seen anything like it." Amy said, a blissful grin creeping across her face as she thought about Ricky.

"You love him, don't you?" the woman asked with a knowing smile.

"Ricky? No. I mean, I don't really know. It's complicated. This whole time, I was seeing someone else. He was seeing a few other people. This is the first time that we've both been single at the same time. I care about him, but he already hurt me once." Amy explained.

"I'll tell you this, honey. When I was your age, the only thing I wanted to do was rip Harold's eyes out. He loved me so much he would've given anything, but I couldn't see it. All I could see was how he'd hurt me, but in all these years, I've realized something. By holding on to old hurts, you're just hurting you and the people you love. If your Ricky is anything like my Harold was, tell him you love him, sweetie. Tell him everyday until he says it back, because he probably needs to hear it almost as much as you need to say it." the woman said, patting Amy's hand and smiling.

"Maybe I will." Amy said. "Thank you for your advice…oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get your name."

"June, Hun. June Forbes. And you are…?" June answered.

"Amy Juergens." Amy answered just as the pilot announced that they were deplaning.

"Well, Amy Juergens, you remember what I said. Ricky must be a very special guy to have a wonderful girl like you feeling this way about him." June said with a wink.

"And Harold is a very lucky man to have married a woman like you." Amy said back, giving the woman a big hug and smile.

"Thank you, child. Good luck to you." June said as they reached the final gate with their carry- on luggage.

"You too, June." Amy said giving one last wave as she walked toward where people were waiting. She searched for her family, and then she spotted them.

Ricky saw her before anyone else. He smiled and waved. He had John on his shoulders, and the nearly two- year- old boy was grinning and waving his arms wildly. Amy saw them and waved back. She took off towards them at a full sprint, pulling her suitcase on wheels behind her.

Ricky handed John off to Mrs. Juergens and braced himself as Amy launched herself into his arms.

"Hey, Stranger." Ricky said with a chuckle as he hugged Amy back.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy squealed as she plucked John out of her mother's arms. Her parents and Ashley hugged her as she squeezed her son with all her might. She kissed him and told him she loved him probably a hundred times before finally putting him in his stroller.

"Let's go home." Amy said, looking up at Ricky with a loving expression. She slung her arms around his waist and gave it a squeeze as she buried her face in his t-shirt.

Ricky chuckled again as he began to push the stroller with Amy seemingly attached to him. Her family had gone home ahead of them with Amy's bags, because Ricky had requested some family time with just him, Amy and John once Amy got back.

"What's gotten into you today, Ames?" Ricky asked playfully.

"I just missed my boys. That's all." Amy answered looking up at Ricky and planting a soft kiss on his jaw.

"No complaints here." Ricky said as he felt her tighten her grip on his waist once more. " I was just afraid you'd be bummed over the whole Ben and Adrian thing. And I thought you'd be mad about me kissing Ashley." he added quietly.

Amy didn't like being reminded that her little sister had kissed Ricky, or that Ricky had let her, but she understood. "I had every intention of tearing you apart when I got off that plane, but I met a very special lady on the flight that changed my mind." Amy answered.

"Well, good. Thank the Lord for that lady, whoever she is." Ricky replied with a relieved smile.

"Her name is June Forbes, and she is amazing." Amy answered, spotting Ruth standing with a man who she assumed was Harold. They were surrounded by family members, including several grandchildren, and Amy smiled.

'What are you looking at?" Ricky asked.

"That's June and her husband Harold. He got her pregnant when they were our age. They've been together for 58 years. She encouraged me to tell you something, but I'm a little nervous." Amy explained.

Ricky stopped pushing the stroller and said, "Don't be nervous. You can say anything to me, Ames. No matter what."

"Thanks. I, um… I Love You." Amy blurted out. "And not in a platonic, father- of- my- baby kind of way. I mean in a real way. Like, I am madly in love with you, Ricky Underwood and would like it very much if you would take me on a date some time."

Ricky responded in a way that Amy had been wishing he would for weeks. He grabbed her waist and dragged her toward him in the most awesome kiss ever.

When they finally pulled away, Ricky simply answered, "Amy Juergens, I am so in love with you, I didn't even know this much love was humanly possible. I can't believe it took me this long to admit it to myself. And I will take you on a date every Friday night for the rest of your life, as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you, Ricky. I love you." Amy answered, kissing him again. Then, he pulled back and gave her a bone- crushing hug. As she breathed into his neck, savoring her favorite scent, she saw June out of the corner of her eye. The elderly woman smiled knowingly at her younger counterpart once again, and Amy returned her grin and winked at her.

Ricky, Amy, and John headed home. The young couple started their lives together, and they credit it to June Forbes, the chatty woman on the airplane that changed both their lives forever.


End file.
